


Empty

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell falls down a rabbit hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, not even my car.

Title: Empty  
Author: Leia/Camshaft22  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 1,201  
  
Cameron Mitchell woke up feeling weird. He was covered in sweat, his body ached and he was dizzy in a way he hadn’t been since the accident. Cam forced himself up as he went to the shower and washed, cleaning himself off and then got dressed, heading to the base. He started feeling better during the drive and was ready to go. They were heading to PQX-297 and Sam was excited by what seemed to be strange time dilations. Cam was pretty pumped by the thought of letting her experiment and maybe just chill out on an alien world that seemed to be a tropical beach like planet.

He went through the permission checkup and Lam looked him over. “Your vitals are a little off… are you feeling a hundred percent?”

“I feel fine,” Cam told her. “I woke up feeling a little off, but I feel better.”

Dr. Lam looked at him and felt his throat. “Everything checks out. I’m going to allow it, but if you feel anything, you return immediately.”

“I will, Ma’am. You have my word,” Cam promised.

Lam nodded and let him go. He suited up, putting on his mission pack and smiled at his team as Sam and Daniel discussed what the survey had found. There were also some ancient ruins and what appeared to be a lab. It was going to be pretty boring but alien world, so that would be fun. They headed to the gate room and stepped through the Gate.

***

Cam pulled out his sunglasses as they were met by a very bright sun, high in the sky. “Let’s head to the ruins,” he suggested as they made their way down the path. He looked around, noticing the sound of the ocean. This was going to be awesome. Cam stepped forward as he was surrounded by light and felt himself being pulled. He let out a silent scream as his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out.

***

Cam gasped and found himself in an empty room. “What the hell?” he asked as he shivered, looking down and realizing he was naked. “Shit, what the fuck?” he hissed and scrambled to get up and find something to wear. His head hurt and he felt a wave of nausea creep up his spine. Cam closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down, his fingers tracing the scars across his hip as he calmed. Number one, he was still alive, number two, he was in one piece, and number three, Cam had the best people in the universe looking for him. Not that he would stay here, but he trusted that they would find him.

Cam walked out the door, still naked and walked around cautiously. He couldn’t hear any sounds at all other than the slight sound of his feet. It was so odd. Cam felt a chill that wasn’t quite from the cold. He noticed there was light flickering from a room at the end of the hall and went forward, wondering if he would find the person responsible. His eyes went wide as he looked at several screens that showed scenes from his life. He quickly looked around, seeing that he was still alone. The screens showed two versions of the same scene, one of what he experienced and the same without him. He boggled, seeing how different things were without him.

What in the seven hells was this?

Cam watched, seeing how he had impacted certain events and how things changed without him. He didn’t… His head was spinning and he couldn’t process it.

What the fuck was going on?

***

Cam forced himself away from the room, needing to know more about where he had ended up. But he found only food. Not even clothing. He ate his fill, trying to remain strong as he hoped to get the hell out of the situation. They hadn’t found him yet but he knew they would. Cam returned to the room, seeing himself be born and then not. His mother lost him early, she lost him late, she and he died, it was sickening to watch but he couldn’t tear himself away.

Cam felt a prickling sensation along his scalp as he turned, muscles tensing as he prepared for a fight. He struck out, his fist striking flesh as a man jerked backwards, bleeding from his nose.

“You have five seconds to explain where the fuck I am or I will get really violent,” Cam told him.

“I’m your savior, but I’m willing to leave you here to rot if you strike me again.”

“Explain yourself,” Cam demanded.

The man looked at him coldly. “You are a lost soul. You’ve been erased from history,” he informed him.

Cam staggered back, shocked. “Fix it!” he yelled, horrified.

“There is simply nothing to be done. Besides, you struck me. Why should I help you?” the man asked.

Cam was silent, looking at him and unable to form words. The man sighed and pursed his lips.

“You’re lucky I have some feeling left within,” he said softly. “I may be able to fix this still, but you and your people must never return to that planet. I found myself lax and that is how you happened into this mess. You have my deepest apologies.”

“Just… please. Please fix this.”

The man nodded and Cam felt his head go light and he fainted again.

***

Cameron Mitchell woke up feeling weird. He was covered in sweat, his body ached and he was dizzy in a way he hadn’t been since the accident. Cam forced himself up as he went to the shower and washed, cleaning himself off and then got dressed, heading to the base. He started feeling better during the drive and was ready to go. They were heading to PQX-297 and Sam was excited by what seemed to be strange time dilations. Cam was pretty pumped by the thought of letting her experiment and maybe just chill out on an alien world that seemed to be a tropical beach like planet.

As soon as he arrived at the base, he felt a flash of nausea and had to duck into a bathroom to throw up. He went to the Infirmary, hand clamped tightly over his mouth as he fought vomiting. Dr. Lam checked him over, handing him a trash can in which he used a few times before some poor nurse came in and switched out. Cam was sore, sick and wishing he had never been born by the time that Lam returned.

“It looks like you’ve got stomach flu, Colonel. Sorry, but you need to stay here and I’m seriously considering having you checked into the hospital.”

Cam frowned and opened his mouth to speak but threw up instead. He coughed and let out a groan, his eyes watering. He nodded and just let her do what she thought was best.

PQX-297 turned out to be a burnt wasteland when they finally had the opportunity to go.

FIN


End file.
